


Bloodstains

by milkystars



Series: Drabbles That Have Been Stuck In My Writing Folder [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, enstars - Freeform, hanahaki, shunazu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-02 20:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkystars/pseuds/milkystars
Summary: Nazuna has feelings for certain pink haired boy.





	Bloodstains

Nazuna coughed, looking at disgust as the mixture of blood, spit, and flowers in his hand. He rose from the cold bathroom floor and dumped the flowers in the trash. At this point, he didn’t care enough to try to hide them. He was sure that everyone in the house knew by now and if they didn’t they were just as foolish as he was, the one who was rapidly dying over a one sided love. He washed his hands and wiped the tears that poured from his eyes against his very will. 

It hurt. It hurt to be in love with someone who didn’t feel the same. It hurt to have flowers growing inside you because of this so called love with the sharp, unforgiving thorns cutting up your throat. Hanahaki was the perfect metaphor for unrequited love. Or at least Nazuna thought so. 

He walked back to his room, silently cursing himself. He thought of the meaning of the flower in his name. Shepherd's purse meaning “I offer you my all.” He certainly was and he certainly had the whole time he had been in Valkyrie. He had let himself become a marionette and then could do nothing as his love suffered and break right in front of his eyes. At the time, he had not known his own feelings, not completely. There had always been an itch, which he had ignored. _ A puppet shouldn’t move on their own after all _ . His mind had reminded him time and time again. 

Of course, as soon as he pulled away to find his own happiness was when his feelings became crystal clear to him yet hit him like a brick. His stomach dropped just remembering the moment.

The blond glanced at the surgery flyer that his mother had “subtly” placed on top of his desk as he went to lie on his bed. He knew if he had surgery, he’d never love that person again. The spark of a long pining would be gone forever.

What was worse feeling too much or feeling nothing at all?

Nazuna felt the flower inching up his throat and erupted into coughs. He looked down at one of his hands to see a bloodstain splattered across his palm as though it was a work of art. He sighed, getting up to go to the bathroom once again, knowing that even if the blood was cleaned, the meaning of it would stay as long as he lived. Not that that would be too long now anyway.


End file.
